Patterning methods are critical to semiconductor processing. In particular, double patterning has been used to extend lithographic technology beyond its optical limits. Image reversal methods have been used to perform double patterning to reduce the number of masking steps involved in semiconductor device fabrication. Methods of double patterning, particularly line patterning, in both positive and negative double patterning processes have involved the use of spacers and masks. Current methods provide poor, unstable and weak masks that are unable to provide effective formation of high aspect ratio features in semiconductors. Methods that reduce process operations are also preferred for increased efficiency and throughput.